You'll Be In My Heart
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Harry watches as his wife sings their daughters to sleep. One-Shot HL


Disclaimer: I, of course, am not J.K. If I was, I would be getting my ass in order and hurrying it up with the sixth book. I also do no own the song. It is from Tarzan and is sung by Phil Collins.  
  
A/N: Please review when you're done. I'd love to hear from you. And this story is pretty much pure fluff. I kinda got attacked by the fluff bunnies but I like it so whatever.  
  
Harry Potter awoke as his wife shifted in their bed. He rolled over to face her and watched as she slowly got out of the bed. As she stood up, she adjusted the pink nightgown she was wearing. Harry was curious as to why she was getting up but then he heard it – a soft baby's cry. He smiled. One of his daughters was awake, which meant that soon both of them would be up. He watched as Luna made her way to the door and crept out. He slowly made his way out of bed to help her. Harry reached the door and quietly crept down the hall. The door to the girls' room was open and he peeked in. Harry was about to walk in until he noticed Luna singing quietly to the girls. She had one in each arm and she was slowly rocking in the rocking chair. He was transfixed by the image of his wife and twin daughters and bewitched by the song she sang. He stood by the door watching and listening.  
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
He recognized the tune to this song but he couldn't place it. He watched as Luna slowly rocked and continued to sing.  
  
For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
Now he knew where this song was from. When he and Luna were younger, Harry was prone to times of sadness. Whenever this happened, Luna could always help cheer him up. He didn't know how, but she always knew when he was sad and where she could find him. She would hold him close to her and softly sing this song.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
Harry smiled thinking back to when they were younger. People never could understand why he was with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. Even Ron and Hermione had trouble understanding. Some of the guys would wonder why he would want to be with her, when he could probably have the vast majority of girls in Hogwarts. But Harry loved Luna. That was the only way he could explain it. He loved her – he wanted nobody else.  
  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
Luna looked up and smiled at her husband. He had joined in her song. He slowly walked over to her and took Lily from her arms.  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Harry never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved these three girls in this room. They were his life and his everything. When Luna first announced she was pregnant, he was extremely nervous. He was even more scared when she told him they were having twins. But, with her encouragement, his nervousness was transformed into excitement.  
  
Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
He stopped singing and instead listened to Luna's voice. As he was looking down at Lily, he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked up and saw that Luna had stood up and was wiping a tear from his cheek. He hadn't even realized he had been crying.  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
Harry shifted Lily so he could put one arm around Luna as she continued to sing softly.  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Luna slowly moved her way over to the cribs as she continued to sing. She motioned for Harry to follow her. Harry joined her by Lucy's crib.  
  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always  
  
Luna placed Lucy in her crib and covered her with her blanket. Harry did the same with Lily. Harry came up behind Luna and embraced her from behind. She leaned back against him and finished the last verse of the song.  
  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? How about a review? You know you wanna!!! 


End file.
